


Okay, Baby

by blurryxvessel



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Little Space, Little Tyler, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 04:12:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9106156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blurryxvessel/pseuds/blurryxvessel
Summary: Little Tyler





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever little space fic

~~~~Tyler is curled up on the couch in a nest of blankets, he's small, and all he wants is his pacifier. Josh is taking unbelievably long to get back from the kitchen and he getting impatient. He begins to cry as Josh hurries in to him.

"It's okay, baby" Josh coos, handing Tyler his pacifier.

Tyler hums happily and snatches the pacifier from Josh's hand, beginning to suck on it. "Wanna c-cuddle." He stutters, looking up at Josh with his big brown eyes.

"Do you want me to hold you?" Josh asks, sitting down near Tyler. Tyler nods eagerly and outstretches his arms to Josh to be picked up. Josh nods and smiles down at him, scooping him up in his arms and lying back on the couch. "Better?" He asks, smiling down at him. Tyler coos happily and nestles further into Josh. "You wanna watch cartoons?" He asks him, reaching for the remote from the coffee table. Tyler nods slowly, yawning quietly afterward. Josh turns on nick junior and sets the remote back down on the table.

 

"You tired baby?" He asks, sweeping some of the hair away from Tyler's eyes.

 

"Mmhm." Tyler hums, rubbing his eyes slowly.

 

He's asleep within 5 minutes, and Josh isn't surprised. He lowers the volume on the TV slightly and listens to Tyler sleep. He looks cold, so Josh grabs his favorite Thomas the train blanket and drapes it over him. He reaches behind the couch and grabs one of Tyler's stuffies and gently places it next to him. Tyler pulls it closer and snuggles it, breathing out slowly with a relaxed sigh. Josh smiles happily and continues to watch Tyler, stroking his hair softly. He drifts off as well, the comforting sounds of Tyler lulling him to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are appreciated!


End file.
